gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Home in the Hills
A Home in the Hills é a última missão de Las Venturas e traz de volta tudo para Los Santos dada a CJ pelo rapper, Madd Dogg. Missão Kendl, Carl Johnson e Woozie estão dentro do Four Dragons Casino no escritório de Woozie e julgar audição. Depois de um tempo, Madd Dogg aparece e diz a todos que ele quer voltar para sua casa em Los Santos, que é sua mansão. No entanto, verifica-se que ele é apreendido e os Los Santos Vagos tomaram conta do lugar. Carl furiosamente questiona a decisão do Madd Dogg e depois de um tempo, a cena muda para ele e um par de membros de gangues Tríade visto em um avião Andromada, preparando-se para combater os Vagos como Carl recebe um telefonema de Kendl. Kendl diz ela, Madd Dogg e Cesar foram para San Fierro para ver se está tudo no lugar antes de voltar para Los Santos. Quando o avião chega a seu destino, o Tríades e Carl todos saltar e pára-quedas para o heliporto no telhado da mansão de Madd Dogg e acabar com todos os Vagos em seu caminho antes que o resto da equipe chegar. Depois que todos os Vagos fora estão mortos, a equipe de atirar o seu caminho dentro da mansão e, finalmente, encontrar Big Poppa. Carl o persegue para baixo através da mansão todo o caminho até chegar à saída, onde Big Poppa entra em sua Phoenix e foge com Carl segui-lo em um Windsor rosa. Depois de uma perseguição em torno das seções montanhosas da cidade, Carl mata Big Poppa e oficialmente leva de volta à mansão de Madd Dogg. Objetivo da Missão A fim de completar a missão, o jogador deve: *Tentar pousar no telhado mansão com as Tríades *Ajude a manter o telhado claro até as Tríades chegar *Tome as Tríades dentro da mansão *Pesquisar a mansão para Big Poppa e matar qualquer um que fica em seu caminho *Big Poppa está lá embaixo, levá-lo para fora *Big Poppa está a fazer uma corrida para ele, correr atrás dele *Big Poppa saiu da mansão, segui-lo *Perseguir Big Poppa e execute-o para fora da estrada Recompensa A recompensa para completar esta missão é aumentada respeito ea missão Vertical Bird também é desbloqueado. O jogador também pode usar o Madd Dogg's Crib em um local seguro, mas cuidado com a falha de basquete que pode ocorrer. Nota: a casa de Madd Dogg não oferece uma garagem de armazenamento, por isso utilizam o Safehouse Mulholland para veículos de armazenamento (como a recém-adquirida rosa Windsor). Os pedestres (exceto os peões do sexo feminino e criminosos de rua) não atacar ou fugir do jogador se ele se choca contra os pedestres carros. Os pedestres no carro não entre em pânico se o jogador disparar a sua arma (menos jogador atirar seus carros). Tipos e Dicas *A fim de pousar no telhado, Carl tem que implantar o seu pára-quedas imediatamente após deixar o avião e entrar no "dobrado" posição ensinou durante a Escola de Pilotos, que lhe permite viajar para a frente. Os pára-quedas Triad pode ser visto abaixo, mas ele não pode alcançá-lo. Tentar pousar no heliponto, se possível, caso contrário, Carl poderia pousar ao lado dos inimigos e tomar dano extra. *Assim como com Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, faltando o telhado com o pára-quedas não falhar a missão, mas Carl tem de voltar rapidamente para o telhado da mansão, a fim de evitar que todos os homens da Tríade de ser morto. *Assim como começa a perseguição, ele é recomendado para ir descendo o morro de volta para apanhar com Big Poppa e matá-lo rapidamente. Curiosidades *Dentro da mansão uma menina pode aparecer, que tem o mesmo modelo de pedestres como Denise Robinson. Matá-la não afeta qualquer progresso com Denise qualquer. *Durante a curta cena em que o Tríades e Carl entrar na mansão, uma das Tríades fica decapitado por um tiro de metralhadora. Durante o jogo normal, uma SMG não pode decapitar pedestres. *Phoenix do Big Poppa é um carro extremamente raro e pode ser obtido pelo jogador, apesar do facto de que o veículo está bloqueado na missão. O jogador pode bloquear o Phoenix e matar Big Poppa para completar a missão. O veículo pode então ser obtido por empurrando-o para um Pay 'n' Spray ou da garagem nas proximidades do Mulholland. *Rádio Los Santos pode ser ouvido dentro da mansão. *Bounce FM é a estação de rádio padrão para o Windsor dada durante a missão, ao contrário do Master Sounds 98.3. *O Windsor tem uma placa única que lê "J LOMAX". Esta poderia ser uma referência a Jennifer Lopez, já que seu apelido é "J.Lo", mas isso pode ser apenas uma coincidência. *Por alguma razão, o pára-quedas que têm as tríades é único, uma vez que tem uma forma diferente, a textura, e parece ser um pára completamente diferente. Este pára-quedas é inalcançável através de um jogo normal. *Caso o Windsor pegar fogo no final da perseguição (provavelmente por ser muito próximo ao carro do Big Poppa quando explode) se não explodir antes que a mensagem na tela que o berço foi liberado, o veículo será ser um pouco reparado quando o jogador retoma o controle de Carl (mas não completamente fixo - ele ainda será tabagismo). *Se o computador host está correndo 1-10 frames por segundo, as Tríades vai perder o teto. No entanto, um outro irá aparecer no telhado, se isso acontecer. Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas de:A Home in the Hills en:A Home in the Hills es:A Home in the Hills pl:Dom na wzgórzach ru:A Home in the Hills